


Co-voiturage et plus si affinités...

by IridescentOSH, Yukkuri (Sweet_Yukkuri)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridescentOSH/pseuds/IridescentOSH, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Yukkuri/pseuds/Yukkuri
Summary: Que peut-il bien se passer quand deux parfaits inconnus font du co-voiturage ?Attention, scène de sexe détaillée KaiLu.





	Co-voiturage et plus si affinités...

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour~  
> Me voici avec un OS écrit pendant une nuit avec ma camarade EXO-L & meilleure amie, Honey !  
> J'espère que vous apprécierez, mais attention à la surchauffe ;) 
> 
> Yukkuri

Il était devant la gare, gardant à ses pieds une valise rose, faisant tourner les têtes sur son passage. LuHan était un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans, fin et plutôt petit, aux cheveux blonds, habillé d'un style rebelle. Il regarda sa montre, soupirant en constatant que le dénommé Kai qui devait le récupérer était en retard de cinq minutes. Il grogna pour la forme, s'asseyant sur le trottoir sale de la rue faisant face à la gare. Il attira ainsi plusieurs regards de quelques passants, curieux de voir un garçon avec un pareil style vestimentaire. LuHan sourit discrètement, en pensant qu'il devait sûrement attiser des désirs qu'il n'assouvirait jamais… Il avait actuellement d'autres plans en tête… Et quels autres plans !

Un klaxon le fit sortir de ses réflexions et une voiture se stationna juste devant l'endroit où il se tenait. LuHan se leva prudemment et se pencha pour regarder par la vitre passager, abaissée par le conducteur du véhicule. Immédiatement, il reconnut le fameux Kai de l'annonce. 

« _ _Tu es bien LuHan ?_ » Demanda le brun, après avoir retiré ses lunettes de soleil. 

LuHan eut un blocage devant cette vision… Le brun était trop sexy pour sa propre sécurité… et devoir rester avec lui dans un si petit habitacle, sans l'agresser ou l'aguicher, se traduisait pour lui comme un grand défi. Il reprit néanmoins conscience que le brun attendait toujours une réponse à la question qu'il avait posée il y avait de ça déjà plus d'une minute. 

« _ _Oui, c'est bien moi. Donc cela fait de toi Kai._ Répondit LuHan, en essayant de garder son ton aguicheur pour plus tard. 

_ _Le seul et l'unique_! » S'exclama Kai, en souriant et en sortant de l'habitacle. 

_Dommage…_ Pensa LuHan. _Un autre comme lui ne m'aurait pas déplu… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…_ Le blondinet avança en traînant sa valise en direction de l'arrière de la voiture, et Kai l'empoigna (la valise, bande de perverses !) pour la fourrer dans le coffre. 

« _ _Jolie couleur._ » Plaisanta-t-il. 

_Il y a autre chose qui a une jolie couleur, mon chou !_ LuHan afficha un grand sourire, totalement en contradiction avec ce à quoi il était en train de penser. Il était comme ça, que voulez-vous. LuHan était jeune. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'éclater et en profiter. Et pour cela, tous les excès étaient autorisés. 

« _ _Allez, en voiture Simone !_ » Fit Kai, en grimpant sur le siège conducteur. 

_Quel sens de l'humour…_ Pensa LuHan, sarcastique. 

« _ _C'est toi qui conduit et c'est moi qui klaxonne ?_ » Poursuivit LuHan, en montant à son tour dans la voiture. 

Kai le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, avant d'exploser de rire. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se calmer puis il démarra le moteur, non sans avoir précédemment essuyé ses larmes. LuHan le fixa durant ces opérations, un sourire en coin plaqué sur son visage. Alors qu'ils roulaient depuis déjà plusieurs minutes en silence, Kai demanda sur le ton de la conversation :

«_ _Pourquoi choisir le co-voiturage ?_

_ _Je trouve ça plus pratique, et puis, on peut faire des trucs intéressants..._ Fit-il, laissant sa phrase en suspens. 

_ _Des trucs intéressants ? Comme quoi par exemple ?_ S'intéressa Kai, en se redressant sur son siège, prêt à écouter avec attention ce qu'allait lui dire LuHan. 

_ _Hum…_ Hésita-t-il. _Par exemple, c'est très pratique pour rencontrer des gens._

_ _C'est vrai._ Acquiesça le brun. _Ensuite ?_

_ _Hum disons que… Trouver des plans sexe devient simple. Beaucoup plus simple._

_ _Et ça fonctionne, ça ?_ S'étonna Kai, en tournant sa tête vers le blond. 

_ _Plus que tu ne le crois…_ » Déclara LuHan, en lui répondant cette fois avec son ton aguicheur. 

Kai n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'une pluie forte et totalement imprévue commença à tomber. Il réduisit sa vitesse et s'avança sur son siège, comme si ce petit geste pouvait lui permettre comme par magie de mieux voir. 

« _ _Je crois que tu ferais mieux te t'arrêter. Il y a une aire de repos à la prochaine sortie._ » Lui conseilla LuHan, tout aussi vigilant que Kai. 

Kai hocha doucement la tête, ne voulant pas parler sous risque de perdre de sa concentration, qui était vraiment importante par un temps pareil. Surtout que le blond à ses côtés, ainsi que ses paroles, ne le laissait pas totalement indifférent… Le brun ralentit encore plus en voyant plus ou moins la branche qu'il devait emprunter s'approcher. Si bien qu'il s'engagea sur cette dernière avec une vitesse qui ne dépassait pas les quatre-vingt kilomètres heures. 

Il ralentit sa vitesse dans la voie de décélération, atteignant ainsi les cinquante kilomètres heures sur l'aire de repos. Il grogna en s'arrêtant, pestant contre la météo si capricieuse, le forçant à rester davantage proche du petit blond allumeur installé à sa place passager. D'autant plus que l'aire de repos ne se constituait que de simples tables de pique-nique, ainsi que de toilettes qu'il imaginait peu ragoûtantes. Au fil des minutes qui passaient, la pluie tombait toujours en trombe, si ce n'est plus, et la différence de chaleur entre intérieur et extérieur créa une fine pellicule de buée sur les vitres de la voiture. Alors que Kai avançait sa main vers les boutons de réglages de la climatisation, une main blanche le stoppa soudainement. Il n'eut pas le temps de lever son visage vers son propriétaire que ce dernier lui grimpait littéralement et sans gêne dessus. 

Les mains fines de LuHan se posèrent sur ses épaules, le poussant contre le dossier de son siège. Kai resta interdit face au regard prédateur de LuHan, n'ayant que le temps de marmonner un « Qu'est-ce que... » d'une voix choquée avant d'être stoppé par les lèvres du blond, qu'il trouvait si tentantes, contre les siennes. Il resta interdit quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et d'agripper une mèche de cheveux à l'arrière de la tête de son homologue pour approfondir le baiser. Immédiatement, LuHan esquissa un sourire avant de mouver ses lèvres contre celles pulpeuses du brun, et alla les mordiller pour encourager celui-ci à autoriser l'accès de sa cavité buccale. Le baiser devint ainsi plus féroce, si bien que leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, leur arrachant une légère plainte de douleur. Les mains de Kai se glissèrent sur la nuque de LuHan, qui lui descendit les siennes jusqu'aux hanches du conducteur. Il en glissa une vers la boucle de la ceinture afin de la détacher. Lorsque le clic caractéristique retentit à leurs oreilles, ils émirent tous deux un soupir de contentement. Kai bougea soudainement des hanches, ce geste plaqua le dos de LuHan contre le volant, et le gémissement qu'il poussa fût immédiatement étouffé par l'ampleur qu'avait pris leur baiser.

Le manque d'air les força à se détacher l'un de l'autre et lorsque Kai se recula, un léger filet de bave reliait encore leurs deux bouches. LuHan encra leurs regards avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. Ce dernier fit fondre Kai, qui se jeta férocement sur les lèvres du blond pour un nouveau baiser. Les mains de chacun se glissèrent sous le haut de l'autre, griffant légèrement la peau recouvrant leurs abdominaux et leurs pectoraux, leur arrachant des grognements bestiaux. LuHan glissa ensuite ses mains dans le dos du brun, les faufilant jusque sur sa chute de reins. Les mains à plat lui permirent de plaquer le corps musclé de ce dernier contre le sien. Sa bouche quitta une nouvelle fois celle de Kai, avant de descendre jusque son cou, pour le mordre, faisant pousser un geignement de plaisir au brun. Brun qui lui dévia ses mains pour les placer sur le postérieur plus qu'avantageux de LuHan. Il le massa en des mouvements circulaires, et le passif geignit en aspirant la peau du cou de Kai. C'est alors qu'il commença à bouger lascivement des hanches, jouant la carte de la provocation en laissant sa voix exprimer son plaisir. En se reculant légèrement du cou du brun, il observa la jolie trace circulaire qui ornait désormais la peau mat du brun. Lorsque leurs deux érections entrèrent en contact après un énième mouvement de bassin, LuHan laissa sa tête partir vers l'arrière, s'arquant contre le corps fort contre le sien.

« _ _Hmm… Kai_! » Geignit fortement le blond, tout en continuant de remuer ses hanches.

Kai agrippa immédiatement ces dernières afin de coller leurs bassins ensemble, faisant sentir son envie au blond. Il laissa lui aussi échapper un gémissement et colla encore plus le dos du blond contre le volant. Il glissa ses mains sous le fin marcel moulant qu'il portait, le relevant en même temps qu'il déplaçait ses mains sur le torse de ce dernier, encourageant le blondinet à s'en débarrasser. Ce qu'il fit, en lançant un regard brûlant au brun qui se mordit les lèvres sous la vision. Le blond désormais torse nu approcha sa bouche de son oreille, lui murmurant d'une voix chaude « Toi aussi… ». Après un petit rire, Kai s'exécuta, glissant ses mains sous le col de sa chemise désormais froissée, avant de revenir sur les boutons, les détachant un par un avec lenteur. 

Alors qu'il n'avait retiré que les trois premiers, LuHan grogna, frustré, avant de se saisir des deux pans de la chemise, tirant dessus pour les écarter, faisant sauter les boutons restants. Kai rigola à nouveau mais fût coupé lorsque le blond se pencha et laissa courir sa bouche et sa langue sur cette peau nouvellement découverte. Il poussa un petit grognement, agrippant les cheveux de LuHan pour l'inciter à continuer son traitement. Kai senti son homologue sourire quelque peu avant qu'il ne dévie pour aller maltraiter ses petits boutons de chair. 

« _ _Tu sais que tu es doué avec ta bouche, toi ?_ Souffla Kai, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux clos. 

_ _Attends de l'avoir autre part…_ » Sous-entendit LuHan, avant de se décaler vers le siège passager. 

Il se mit immédiatement à quatre pattes, baissant doucement son visage vers le pantalon serré du brun qui moulait à la perfection son désir. Le blond glissa ses doigts sur la bosse proéminente, faisant se mordre les lèvres à Kai. Il détacha ensuite le bouton, descendant la fermeture éclair et encourageant Kai à faire glisser le tissu sur ses jambes. Le brun le fit avec difficultés, se stoppant et laissant sa tête partir vers l'arrière lorsque LuHan reprit son exploration, laissant ses doigts glisser sous la lisière du boxer noir. Il s'avança quelque peu, déposa un baiser sur le ventre plat de Kai et abaissa ensuite petit à petit son boxer. 

LuHan siffla suite à la vue de la verge fièrement dressée du brun, qui lui émit un simple grognement en guise de réponse. Le blond sourit avant d'empoigner le sexe du brun et de le mettre directement en bouche. Ce dernier planta des ongles courts dans le volant devant lui, afin de s'empêcher de pousser LuHan à englober son sexe plus profondément dans sa gorge. LuHan s'acharna un moment à en chatouiller le bout avec sa langue avant de bouger sa tête de haut en bas, n'oubliant pas de gémir et de créer des bruits de succions plus que poussés à l'extrême. Kai lâcha enfin un gémissement et baissa les yeux pour regarder le blond qui s'occupait de lui. Ce dernier alternait gorges profondes et simples mouvements de tête, créant ainsi une sensation et une vision orgasmiques. Si bien que Kai dût tirer les cheveux de LuHan pour le détacher de lui, sous une plainte de celui-ci. Il empoigna ensuite son bras et l'invita à se replacer sur lui. 

Alors que Kai se penchait sur le côté pour atteindre la boîte à gants, LuHan entoura sa nuque de ses bras et colla son torse au sien, puis suçota son cou pour y laisser d'autres marques. Kai sursauta quelque peu en sentant quelque chose de froid contre sa peau. Il posa rapidement son regard sur leurs torses collés et il vit une chaîne en métal autour du cou de LuHan qu'il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Cette dernière se composait d'une plaque militaire ainsi que d'une balle. Il n'eut pas le temps de contempler ces bijoux plus longtemps puisque LuHan l'avait mordu à l'épaule, lui arrachant un léger gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Il s'empressa de récupérer le nécessaire dans la boîte à gants d'une main tremblante, tellement les sensations le faisaient sombrer dans le plaisir. LuHan se redressa sur ses genoux, dégrafant son pantalon sombre sous les yeux gourmands de Kai, qui s'empara de la fermeture pour la descendre rapidement, entraînant dans son geste le pantalon le long des cuisses laiteuses du plus vieux. LuHan se releva, et se contorsionna comme il pût dans le petit espace pour retirer totalement son jean. Il se rassît ensuite à califourchon sur Kai, qui lui fit « Non » avec son doigt, lui montrant par la suite la présence de son boxer noir. LuHan lui envoya un regard lubrique avant de passer ses doigts sous l'élastique, jouant la carte de la provocation. En ayant assez au bout d'un court laps de temps, Kai grogna et tira fortement sur le tissu, puis le retira délicatement non sans frôler les cuisses du blond au passage. Ce geste arracha des frissons au blond, qui glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille du brun, lui murmurant d'une voix chaude :

« _ _Sois pas timide beau gosse…_ »

En disant cela, il avait pris les mains de Kai, les posant avec puissance sur ses fesses. Un sourire pervers pris place sur les lèvres du garçon à la peau mat. 

« _ _Moi, timide ? Tu n'as encore rien vu, beau blond…_ »

Sur ses mots, Kai pressa le fessier du dominé, qui ne pût retenir un long gémissement guttural sous la sensation. Leurs sexes sans barrières se touchèrent sous les vas-et-viens que Kai amorça, si bien que LuHan dût le stopper dans ses mouvements. Kai sourit en coin avant de se pencher pour caler sa tête dans le cou du blond, laissant à son tour des marques sur sa peau. Puis, il descendit une de ses mains vers l'érection plus qu'éveillée du soumis, et y imprima de longs et sensuels coups de poignet. Il suçotait la peau blanche et laiteuse du cou de LuHan, tout en alternant avec des morsures et des griffures sur sa hanche. La main sur son érection se faufila ensuite le long de sa cuisse, descendant jusqu'au genou avant de remonter lentement vers l'arrière, allant chatouiller l'entrée tant convoitée. LuHan laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise avant de lui murmurer d'une voix suave :

« _ _Pas besoin de ça, vas-y direct._ »

Kai sourit et hocha la tête, avant d'aller chercher à tâtons le tube de lubrifiant ainsi qu'un préservatif. LuHan arracha immédiatement ce dernier des mains du brun et le cala entre ses dents, tout en bougeant outrageusement des hanches. Il envoya un clin d'œil à Kai avant d'ouvrir l'emballage avec ses dents. Ce dernier eut un blocage devant cette scène, puis alla planter chastement un baiser sur ses lèvres rougies et gonflées par les précédents qu'ils avaient déjà échangés.

Kai ouvrit précipitamment le tube de lubrifiant et en déposa une quantité généreuse sur la paume de sa main. Il attendit que LuHan lui glisse le bout de latex le long de son sexe, et l'enduisit ensuite du gel translucide sous les yeux gourmands de l'aîné. Aîné qui ne perdit pas un instant pour s'empaler brutalement sur la verge dressée devant lui, se laissant tomber contre le torse du brun en gémissant son plaisir. Kai, ne décelant aucun signe d'inconfort ni de douleur, s'insinua en lui en de légers mouvements de reins. LuHan émit un « hmm » sonore qui encouragea Kai à entièrement quitter son intimité pour seulement le pénétrer d'un coup sec et puissant. 

« _ _Ngh… Kai…_ ! Geignit fortement le blond, en rejetant la tête en arrière, le dos arqué. 

_ _JongIn_. Susurra le brun, la voix entrecoupée. 

_ _Hum ?_

_ _JongIn. Je veux que tu cries mon vrai nom._ »

LuHan hocha la tête, se mordant les lèvres sous le plaisir alors que Kai donnait des coups de reins plus forts et plus profonds. Sa tête partit de nouveau vers l'arrière et il planta ses ongles dans les épaules du brun lorsque le sexe de celui-ci heurta avec violence sa prostate. Il lâcha un « JongIn ! » puissant, arrachant un sourire fier à ce dernier qui accéléra encore la vitesse de ses vas-et-viens pour le plus grand plaisir du soumis. JongIn plaqua le blond dos contre le volant, qui lui bougeait ses hanches pour rencontrer celles du dominant. Sa voix partait dans les aiguës, encourageant Kai à continuer avec autant de force, une de ses mains partant agripper les cheveux de LuHan avant qu'il ne lui prenne la bouche pour un baiser profond. Ses gémissements firent ainsi aspirés dans la bouche de Kai, qui grogna son plaisir sous les sensations qu'il ressentait. Il entoura fortement la taille de LuHan pour le plaquer encore plus, si cela était possible, contre lui. Sa prise était tellement forte que LuHan était quasiment sûr de se retrouver avec des hématomes dans quelques heures. Mais à vrai dire, il s'en contrefichait. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait ressentir ça, pourtant, il en avait eu des conquêtes. Mais avec Kai, c'était différent, totalement différent. 

LuHan, en réponse, se laissa totalement aller, comme une marionnette que l'on manipule. Il lui agrippa fermement les avant-bras, plantant même ses ongles dans la peau mat. Kai sépara leurs bouches, et déposa la sienne contre l'arête du nez du blond, qui ferma les yeux sous la douce sensation. Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, le brun n'hésitait pas à y déposer de tendres baisers, faisant quelque peu glousser LuHan.

Histoire de se venger, Kai se recula et le griffa dans le dos, juste entre ses omoplates. Ce nouveau geste fit gémir LuHan de douleur, et de plaisir mêlés, sa tête repartant vers l'arrière. Il lança un regard brûlant au brun, avant de s'appuyer sur ses épaules pour se redresser, sortant pratiquement en entier le sexe de Kai avant de se laisser retomber dessus avec force, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à ce dernier.

Leurs respirations se faisaient lourdes, entrecoupées par leurs gémissements alors que le blond se déhanchait avec force sur le corps mat aussi couvert de sueur que le sien. Tellement pris dans son plaisir et sentant le point de non-retour arriver, LuHan appuya sa main sur la vitre conducteur, faisant ainsi naître une trace humide sur le verre.

Kai, sentant ce nœud dans son ventre indiquant que la fin était proche, s'adossa contre son siège et colla LuHan contre lui. JongIn ralenti considérablement son allure pour de langoureux, lents et sensuels mouvements de bassin. Il leva la main, emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux mouillés de LuHan, et l'amena à poser son front contre le sien.

Ainsi face à face, leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, et ils partagèrent un baiser chaste, leurs bouches se mouvant doucement l'une sur l'autre, accompagnant l'effet langoureux de leurs hanches s'accordant. LuHan lutta pour ne pas fermer les yeux quand le plaisir le submergea, mais ne se retint pas d'exprimer vocalement le bien que JongIn lui faisait ressentir.

JongIn l'accompagna, ses mains se serrant légèrement sur les hanches fines alors qu'il lâchait une nouvelle plainte de plaisir, se libérant enfin de la tension sexuelle accumulée. Il se laissa tomber sur le dossier de son siège, souriant doucement en sentant la tête du blond s'enfouir dans son cou. Le souffle chaud, ainsi que les cheveux blonds sous son menton, le chatouilla. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer, et le brun fit un sourire heureux et sincère, les yeux pétillants en observant les courbes du blond alors que ce dernier se réinstallait sur le siège passager.

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, et alors que Luhan remettait son marcel, il entendit JongIn ricaner. En se tournant vers celui-ci il rigola à son tour. 

« _ _Tu sais que t'es un sauvage toi ? Tu as ruiné ma chemise !_ »

Luhan rigola et lui dit :

« _ _Que veux-tu, quand un si beau spécimen me sert de chauffeur, je souhaite le remercier à ma façon…_

_ _J'aime beaucoup ta manière de me remercier… et je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est génial le co-voiturage_. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et alors que Kai se penchait vers l'arrière de la voiture pour récupérer sa veste, LuHan frotta la buée de sa fenêtre avec sa main, découvrant la pluie tombant toujours en trombe. Il fit une petite moue boudeuse, et en se tournant vers le dos de Kai, sa moue se transforma en un sourire prédateur. Il glissa l'un de ses doigts le long de sa chute de reins, le faisant frissonner violemment avant qu'il ne vienne lui murmurer :

« _ _Il pleut encore... Ce serait dangereux de repartir maintenant..._ »

Et avant même qu'il puisse engager ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement, Kai l'agrippa par son marcel et l'attira avec lui vers la banquette arrière. 


End file.
